Waanzinnig!
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Ik betwijfel of mensen zonder een exteem gevoel voor humor dit leuk vinden, maar als je mijn gevoel voor humor hebt lig je plat! Als je niet onwijs gelachen hebt niet bij mij komen klagen hoor! R


Wel, at least kan ik zeggen dat het onverwacht was. Totaal onverwacht. En dat zou niet eens een leugen zijn. Hoe het precies gebeurde, daar ben ik niet uit, maar ik kom tot deze conclusie:

Het was een zondagochtend. Niet warm, niet koud, niet er tussen in. Het was IJSKOUD weer. En dan moet je weten dat ik niet tegen kou kan. Écht niet. In de sneeuw gaan rollen is niet mijn favoriete bezigheid. In feite staat het boven aan mijn lijst van dingen die ik NIET leuk vind. En ja, ik ben eerlijk, boven die lijst staat deze titel: dingen die ik vreselijk erg en NIET leuk vind.

Maar goed, het was dus een zondagochtend. Ik had niet zoveel huiswerk en ik besloot om de hele ochtend hete thee naar binnen te gieten in de grote zaal. En koffie ook. Grote hoeveelheden hete koffie en hete thee. Zeeën van gloeiend hete thee en koffie. Héérlijk.

Zoals gewoonlijk duurde het even voordat ik Marja uit haar trans had gewekt. Ze doet een nieuwe cursus "Ayurveda; the way to peace". En "peace" is dan geen wereldvrede, zoals ik hoopte, maar vrede met jezelf. Rust dus. En dat noem ik dan dus weer saai. Maar ja, het is in de mode, dus moést Marja eraan meedoen.

Kan me niet herinneren dat ze ooit een mode heeft overgeslagen. Zelfs als kleuter had ze al een luier met tijgerprint. Het is denk ik al eerder begonnen, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. Ik geloof dat ze ooit iets vertelde over het feit dat ze de baarmoeder naar de laatste stijl had ingericht, maar daar ben ik niet zeker van.

Toen ze voor het eerst vertelde dat ze "ook aan Ayurveda ging doen" vroeg ik haar of dat niet die besmettelijke vogelziekte was uit Australië, maar dat bleek niet het geval. Marja verkondigde op plechtige toon:

"Ayurveda is een manier van leven. Het gaat om loslaten en het eeuwige geluk vinden." Even dacht ik dat Marja ontvoerd was door een Alien en een hersentransplatie had ondergaan. Zo van, "Ja iedereen heeft hersenen, nu moét ik ze ook." Totdat ze er met een blonde grijns aan toevoegde: "en het is hip." Toen vervloog mijn prille hoop.

"En wat moet je voor Ayurveda doen dan?" vroeg ik. "Lust mag geen raadgever zijn." Antwoordde ze helder. "Oh, geef dat dan maar op." Grijnsde ik. Maar ze luisterde niet naar me en houdt dit braaf vol. Nou ja, ze zweeft gewoon de verplichte 5 uur per dag door de lucht, maar ze rent nog steeds haar lust achter na.

En die trans…. Ja ze is goed in het faken van een trans. Wat ik heel knap vind, als je zo'n 5 meter boven de grond zweeft. Ik krijg dan altijd last van hoogtevrees. Dat ze door de lucht moet zweven maakt het voor mij een stuk lastiger om haar uit trans te halen.

Dus pakte ik die ochtend zo'n mooi groen kussen met zilver borduursel, kwastjes en last but nog least, knoopjes. En dat gooide ik met al mijn kracht omhoog. Marja slaakte een Ayurveda verantwoord gilletje toen ze in haar gezicht geraakt werd en zweefde gracieus naar beneden.

"Waar dacht je aan?" Het idee dat Marja een hele trans lang nergens aan kon denken was absurd. Iedereen die haar zag wist dat ze ergens over na moet hebben gedacht. "Oh. Aan onze bezweringen toets morgen. Ik wou mezelf overhoren, maar ik ben niet ver gekomen. Want ik wist niet meer welk hoofdstuk we deden." Dit alles zei Marja met een typische grijns, die alleen zij kon produceren.

In mijn hoofd begonnen belletjes te rinkelen en radertjes te draaien, wat zo'n grote hoeveelheid geluid te weeg zou moeten brengen dat Afrika het gehoord zou moeten hebben, maar blijkbaar bleef het binnen mijn hoofd, want Marja deinsde niet in elkaar.

"We doen hoofdstuk 5. Het begint op bladzijde 124 en eindigt op bladzijde 151. Van bladzijde 124 tot en met bladzijde 127 loopt paragraaf 1, die vooral gaat over het gebruiken van zwel- en krimpspreuken. Van bladzijde 127 tot en met…."

Marja grijnsde toen ze mij in de rede viel. "Dat is de andere reden waarom ik niet ver ben gekomen." Verbijsterd keek ik haar aan. "Omdat paragraaf 1 over het gebruik van zwel- en krimpspreuken gaat?" Ze giechelde. "Nee! Omdat ik naast jou zit!"

Ik knikte begrijpend. Marja kon heel goed Ayurveda-achtig zich laten inspireren door het blaadje van de buurman, of in dit geval vrouw. Of in betere woorden; ordinair spieken. Soms sprak ik voor haar een alwetendheids-spreuk over haar veer uit en dan schreef haar veer, zonder dat zij hem hoefde te sturen. Om nog maar niet te spreken van haar antwoordsensor….

Maar goed; toen gingen we naar beneden. We waren nog niet eens beneden aan de trap gekomen toen het eerste rare gebeurde. Er keek een jongen naar me. Dat is uitzonderlijk en zeker omdat deze jongen nogal…. populair was.

Het is niet zo dat ik lelijk ben, maar jongens kijken niet naar mij, te hoog decolleté denk ik. Bovendien, ik loop wel naast Marja. En nou ja, Marja is gewoon héél sexy. Bovendien zit haar decolleté ongeveer onder haar tepels….

Marja krijgt meer aandacht dan goed voor haar is; dat vind ik; dat vind haar broer, haar vader, haar moeder, haar uh… hele familie en dat vinden de jongens ook. Teveel concurrentie, snappie.

Meestal zijn het de populaire jongens die de jackpot hebben; jongens zoals Sirius Zwarts. En laat het nu net Sirius Zwarts zijn die naar mij keek. Oh mijn god!! De wereld is gek geworden!!

Grote ogen keken mij aan, alsof ze mij voor het eerst zagen. Ik wist niet wat ik tegen Zwarts moest zeggen, dus zei ik wat het eerst in mij opkwam, onfortuinlijk was dat: "groen is gras, onder mijne voeten."

Alsof de dag niet nog raarder kon, antwoordde Sirius ook nog eens heel vreemd: hij rende op mij af en trok mijn jas uit! Ondertussen zingend:

"Baby, take off your coat...(real slow)  
Baby, take off your shoes...(here, I'll take your shoes)  
Baby, take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights  
Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right  
Raise your arms up in to the air...shake 'em  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
Suspicious minds are talking  
Trying to tear us apart  
They say that my love is wrong  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is"

Ik keek nog steeds verbaasd naar Sirius, die nu op een knie op de grond zat en zijn handen naar mij uitstrekte, alsof hij me wou vragen of ik met hem wou trouwen. Wel, nee.

Ik was me ondertussen heel romantisch aan het afvragen hoe ik de wereld er nu nog van kon overtuigen dat ik niets met deze jongen had….

Maar toen wist ik een oplossing! Rustig wachtte ik tot hij klaar was met zijn liedje. "Wat wou je nou eigenlijk zeggen?" vroeg ik zo vriendelijk mogelijk als kon, wat niet zo heel vriendelijk was, want wat ik zei was natuurlijk helemaal niet vriendelijk.

Helaas leken mijn woorden hem niet terug naar de werkelijkheid te trekken. "Ik hou van je!!" verklaarde hij. Rollend met mijn ogen antwoordde ik: "Je zingt vals, Zwarts. Als je me nu wilt excuseren, ik ga ontbijten. Gegroet."

Nou goed, dit was natuurlijk al een bijzonder begin van de dag, maar we zijn nog niet eens bij het rare gedeelte aangekomen!

Het ontbijt, dat zoals altijd in de grote zaal wordt gehouden, daar begint het rare gedeelte van ons verhaal. Marja liep door de grote deuren, voor mij uit. Ik liep dus achter haar. Ik was nog aan Zwarts aan het denken, daardoor knalde ik boven op Marja toen ze stilstond.

Kreunend stond ik op van de grond, tegen Marja mopperend: "Eerst Zwarts, nu deze valpartij, kan er iets goed gaan vandaag?!?!"Marja reageerde niet echt, ze lag nog steeds op de grond, met een open mond en een wijzende vinger gericht op het kleine zichtveld op de Grote Zaal die de deuren lieten.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg ik, toen het mij opviel dat Marja zich niet normaal gedroeg. Normaal, dat is overeind springen, haar haar fatsoeneren en de roddelgangen na gaan wat ze over haar zeggen. Op de grond blijven liggen, met open mond en wijzend op de deur is echter niet normaal.

Marja reageerde niet. Ik besloot te kijken naar waar die vinger na wees. "Oh mijn god!" Dit was absoluut raar! Totally freaked out and suddenly weird. "Oh mijn god!"

Wat was er precies raar? Ik begon op mijn vingers te tellen. Ten eerste, er stond geen eten op tafel, waren alle huiselven opeens ontslagen? Welke sukkel deed dat nou weer?

Ten tweede, Lucius Malfidus en nog wat rare Zwadderaars stonden een striptease uit te voeren op de lege tafels… Nou het was duidelijk welke sukkels dat deden…

Ten derde, Potter, Lupos en dat kleine rat-achtige ventje, van wie ik de naam vergeten ben, hielden een voedselgevecht met een groep meisjes dat ik identificeerde als Lily Evers en haar vriendenclubje.

Ten vierde, Kannewasser (een onwijs slimme Ravenklauwer, over het algemeen) en Lubbermans (een onwijs slimmer Griffioendor, over het algemeen) stonden te rappen op de tafel van Huffelpuf (wat nergens op sloeg). Terwijl een grote groep vrouwelijk geklede jongens (uh,…) joelden en smeekten of ze niet hun shirt uit wilden doen….

Ten vijfde, stond professor Perkamentus in een ochtendgewaad te dansen met Anderling (een zuurpruim die minstens al 50 jaar op school moet hebben gewerkt). Anderling draaide in het rond, gekleed in, ja je leest het goed, een tutu….

Nou is dat vreemd of niet? En tussen dat alles rende een karbonade rond, gevolgd door een horde hongerige eerstejaars. Juist ja.

Achter mij hoorde ik een zwak geluidje dat gemaakt werd door Marja, die eindelijk weer zeggenschap over haar eigen lichaam had gekregen. Ik draaide me om en hielp haar overeind. Even keken we nog naar het tafereel om ons heen, voordat we rustig de Grote Zaal in liepen, de onrust die daar heerste negerend. Met een zwaai toverde ik eten op tafel. We begonnen te eten.

Kijk, je moet begrijpen, zo had ik dus nooit gereageerd, als ik niet dacht dat ik droomde… Maar dat dacht ik dus wel. En dus reageerde ik wel zo, want zo reageer ik in mijn dromen ook altijd. Daarom dus.

Wat Marja betreft, die zou waarschijnlijk wel zo reageren. Want, zo heb ik in de loop van tijd ontdekt, Marja's hersens hebben de eigenschap om alles wat ze niet bevatten uit te blokken.

En omdat haar hersens natuurlijk helemaal niets van wat hier gebeurde bevatten moest het voor Marja lijken alsof ze in een zwart gat liep, vandaar dat ze zo kalm bleef.

Ondertussen was Lily op een tafel geklommen en deed ze de scène van Romeo en Julia na, waar volgens mij in gezegd moet worden 'Romeo, oh Romeo, waarom heet gij Romeo'. Je weet wel, met zo'n balkonnetje. Maar goed ik zeg bewust: 'volgens mij', want Lily riep: "Romeo, oh Romeo, bent gij gestoord ofzo?" En als je dat hardop zegt dan kom je d'r achter dat het rijmt. Lily stopte met haar imitatie toen ze een rondvliegende pannenkoek in haar gezicht kreeg.

Een eerstejaars, die gestopt was met het achterna rennen van de karbonade toen hij zag dat er eten bij ons op tafel stond, probeerde wat aardappels te jatten. Ik keek hem aan, met 1 wenkbrauw omhoog. "Waag het. Ik stop een vinger in je neus." De eerstejaars verdween, een beetje afgebluft.

James Potter viel nu op één knie, dezelfde scène van Romeo en Julia imiterend. "Julliete, oh Julliete, wilt gij met mij naar bed?" Lily kuste James op zijn wang en antwoordde: "Romeo, of Romeo, wat bent gij toch een klojo!" Wat heeft iedereen vandaag met Romeo en Julia?

**A/N ík heb wat met Romeo en Julia omdat mijn zusje het uit gaat voeren en wij daar een hele parodie op hebben verzonnen. Het gaat nog verder met: "Julliette, oh Julliette, doe het voor de pret!" "Romeo, oh Romeo, gebruik eerst maar eens deo." En "Juliette of Julliette, wat ben je toch een slet!" En nog meer, maar daar verveel ik jullie niet mee… Tenzij iemand het wil lezen, dan schrijf ik het voor diegene uit en plaats ik het… Maar, zolang niemand het wil lezen….)**

Nou goed, ik besloot eens op onderzoek uit te gaan. Ten eerste liet ik Marja achter bij de tafel met eten en toen verdween ik om eerst Lily Evers te gaan onderzoeken. Ik had besloten dat zij het raarst deed, aangezien ze Potter haatte en een voedselgevecht niets zou zijn voor een klassenoudste.

Even later kwam ik zéér gehavend terug bij Marja. Ik was erachter gekomen dat Potter zeer beschermend was tegenover zijn liefje. Oef… Ik vertel niet wat er gebeurd was! Te beschamend!

Maar goed, ik besloot Lucius Malfidus te gaan onderzoeken, hij wilde wel vaker wat voor mij doen, dus kon ik het wel klaarspelen om in de buurt van zijn lichaam te komen. "Hé Lucius!" riep ik. Lucius sprong van de tafel, zijn lange en, oh mijn god, zo sexy haar achter zich aan.

"Wat is er schatje?" Ik gaf hem een tongzoen. Ja! Ik proefde een vreemde smaak…. Het was…. Laat-al-je-principes-varen-drankje… Beter bekend als de drank-van-de-levende-hallucinatie.

Ik besloot nog wat jongens te testen. Ja! Iedereen had zo'n drankje op! Dat verklaarde dit… Maar waar was het eten gebleven? Ik besloot het aan de huiselven te vragen. Snel sloop ik de trap af. Na Sirius Zwarts te hebben ontweken kwam ik bij het schilderij van de fruitschaal.

Ik kietelde de peer en kwam binnen in iets wat de keuken wás geweest. Je leest het goed: wás geweest. Ik trof de huiselven aan in een vreemde staat van verwarring. Ik vroeg er een om wat te drinken. Vreemd genoeg was het antwoord niet: "Ja, graag mevrouw, wat wilt u drinken?" maar "Zout op! Iedereen commandeert ons!" Ik rook aan de adem van de huiself dat hij ook wat van dit drankje had gehad. Maar hoe kwamen ze aan het drankje?

Ik draaide naar de kraan en dronk. Ik proefde aan de smaak wat het was een drank-van-de-levende-hallucinatie. Maar hoe kwam het in het water? Ik rende naar de plaats waar het water was opgeslagen. In de kelders, naast de Zwadderichs leerling-kamer.

En daar trof ik Severus Sneep aan, met een waanzinnige glimlach, terwijl hij waanzinnigheidspoeder en de hoorn van een eenhoorn met het water vermengde.


End file.
